villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Don Brennan
Don Brennan was a regular character in Coronation Street. Although a neutral character for almost his entire duration on the show from 1987 to 1997, Don became the main antagonist in his final year in the series in 1997 in which he developed a feud with Mike Baldwin, leading to him kidnapping Mike's wife Alma, trying to kill her and later trying to kill Mike only to lead to his own demise. Don arrived in 1987 as a taxi driver, who got romantically involved with Ivy Tilsley and the pair married the following year. However Don was unable to put up with Ivy, which led to him having a breakdown and crashing his taxi, in which he lost a leg. Ivy later left in 1994 and died off-screen the following year. Don developed money problems in 1997 and blamed Mike Baldwin who gave him a useless business which led to Don targeting Mike in a campaign of revenge, which included arson, kidnapping and two attempted murders, before Don accidentally killed himself. He was played by Geoffrey Hinsliff. Role in Coronation Street Don first appeared as a love interest to Ivy Tilsley in 1987. Ivy was widowed a few years prior after the death of her husband Bert, and Don himself was previously married with two daughters and a son from that marriage. His children appeared at his wedding to Ivy the following year, however weren't seen again for his remaining time in the series. Don left Ivy after her erratic behaviour to preserve the memory of her son Brian (who was stabbed to death) and looked elsewhere for romance and developed a fascination with local hairdresser Denise Osbourne and began harassing her with phone calls. Don and Ivy separated after he had an affair, however they reconciled after a suicidal Don crashed his taxi and was forced to have his left leg amputated. They eventually split up, and Ivy passed away in 1995. Don began to develop a villainous side when he got into gambling problems, most of it to Mike Baldwin. He got together with a woman named Josie Clarke and bought a garage from Mike, however discovered it was useless. Josie left Don due to his obsession for getting revenge on Mike. He set fire to Mike's factory Underworld, however this only caused Mike to claim the insurance money, infuriating him further. Taking drastic measures, Don kidnapped Mike's wife Alma and bundled her into his taxi. He later drove it into a river but she managed to escape, and Don was later saved and arrested, getting charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. He was released on bail and attacked Mike in the Rovers Return Inn, nearly strangling him before being forced out by landlord Jack Duckworth. In October 1997 Don kidnapped Mike and tied him up in his flat and threatened to kill him. Mike escaped and phoned the police and Don was again arrested. Don managed to escape custody and stole Alma's car and returned to Coronation Street once again to kill Mike. When Mike crossed the road, Don drove straight at him but Mike managed to jump out of the way in time, causing Don to drive into the viaduct wall. The car caught fire and Don was killed. Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist